calendarswikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Wikia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Roger3625 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BRG (talk) 02:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr. Drubbel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BRG (talk) 15:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Transfinite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BRG (talk) 04:36, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Waynetx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BRG (talk) 16:58, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:T.bearsam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BRG (talk) 19:36, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rednowdik page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BRG (talk) 00:37, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Suchowan page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 05:34, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Teo bucuresti page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BRG (talk) 18:02, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:David George DeLancey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BRG (talk) 17:22, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pope Hilde page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BRG (talk) 20:30, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:IndigoGenius page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BRG (talk) 22:16, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shaira the LittleCub page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BRG (talk) 11:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC)